Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman
| place_of_birth = Ta'iz, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Yemen | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 223 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 223. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1979, in Ta'iz, Yemen. As of October 6, 2010, Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghityh Sulayman has been held at Guantanamo for eight years eight month. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 12 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Sulayman chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a nine page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 April 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Enemy Combatant Election Form According to the Enemy Combatant Election Form filled out by Sulayman's Assisting Military Officer Sulayman did not choose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 197-198 His Assisting Military Officer told his Board that the translator who accompanied him told him that he confirmed he spoke the same language as Sulayman. His transcript does not record his Assisting Military Officer commenting on his demeanor. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abd Al Rahman Abdu Abu Aghayth Sulayman's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 4 August 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board Allegations A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abd Al Rahman Abdu Abu Al Ghayth Sulayman's third annual Administrative Review Board, on September 7, 2007. The four page memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Decision memo Abd Al Rahman Abdu Abu Al Ghayth Sulayman's third annual review board published a heavily redacted eleven page memo. The memo stated that his Review Board convened on April 27, 2007. The Board's recommendations were unanimous. While the Board's recommendations were redacted Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official, chose to continue detaining him on September 17, 2007. While the memos were heavily redacted one unredacted paragraph noted: References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (1 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Ta'izz